A New Life
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella has always been an orphan. What if it is a different kind of orphan though. What happens when the Cullens adopt. RXR. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

**13 years old**

I have been in this orphanage forever now. I sighed. No one wanted a freak like me. Well that was the views all us orphans had.We were all immortal creatures. Raised till 18. Then left out on our own to die or live on our own. If we were lucky to get adopted we could become full human.

Here is how it is. While we are owned by the orphanage we can only be what we are when we are in the house. But some of us is a certain time.

If we got adopted by human we got to live for the rest of our lives. If we're adopted by immortal creatures we can live as our immortal form forever.

The reason why no one wanted to adopt me for the humans is because I am a freak. For immortal no one wants a witch in the family.

I sighed again. One of the vampires just got adopted again.

Another sigh. It was my only friend here.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to," Mary said.

"No. You deserve a happy life," I said happily. Then a little bit too harsh, "Go have fun with you vampire friends."

"You don't have to be so mean about it. If you don't want me to go just tell me," she hissed back.

"Mary that isn't what I meant. You know getting adopted is a touchy subject for me," I said with a sigh.

"Hey I brought you into the chose! You are now just being rude!" she yelled running out.

I sighed again. I notice I have been doing that a lot lately.

**30 minutes later**

"Bella?" Mrs. Samuels asked knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I said opening it. She walked in and sat on the corner of my bed.

"Well, when Mary ran out she turned human again because of the rules. She wasn't full the vampire's. We there was some vampires running around outside an well…you know what happens. I'm sorry."

She left closing the door behind her.

I collapsed on my bed and started to cry. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't have argued with her she would have never ran out. And even if she did run out I should have stopped her knowing where we lived was not safe for people like us. Also I should have supported her idea.

As I fell into a dreamless sleep I couldn't help to think that I could never talk to her again. I could never get advice from her again. I could never tell me how sorry I was.

As I thought all of that I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

**18 years old**

I decided after that day I wouldn't talk unless talked to. I sighed as I was walking down the halls of the school.

A family was coming to adopt today. Also they were vampires. They weren't going to like me once they find out what I am. They are going to have a vampire.

"Miss Swan? What is the answer?" the teacher asked.

"22," I answered breaking from my thoughts.

"Oh," he replied disappointed that I wasn't in trouble. Teachers had a tendency to want me out of their class.

**EPOV**

We were moving to Forks. The reason why? Well, I think it has to do with Esme finding out about an adoption home for immortal children.

Don't get me wrong, she loved us, but I only personal know that she wanted another creature in the house.

"Kids! School!" speak of the devil.

I don't see why we have to go to school. I've been there about 50 times. I know all the material.

I got ready and I drove us to school in my Volvo.

I looked into the minds of the students and saw they were either thinking of how much of a freak one student was. Or how hot we are.

"Okay guys. Don't forget don't get distracted today after school because we have to go meet the adopter," Alice said looking right at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett said brushing her off.

I went the rest of the day ignoring the humans. They could be so shallow.

We meet back at my car at the end of the day.

"So does any of you know what she is?" Jasper asked worried about his control

We all shook our heads no.

"Jasper don't breath when we get there," Alice ordered.

He nodded.

We got home and Esme was running around trying to make herself look 'motherly.'

"Mom we're home," I called.

"Good, now all of you get changed and hurry. I want to get her soon," Esme said hurriedly.

"Mom. We aren't picking a dog. We have to make sure we all comply good with her," Emmett said.

"Wow Emmett. That was really intelligent," Carlisle said proudly.

"He just wants to make sure if he pulls pranks on the person they won't kill him," I said laughing at Emmett's face.

"Well, hurry up. They are all going to be turning soon," Esme said.

Turning? What does she mean by turning?

"Hurry. Hurry. Hurry," Esme said pushing us up the stairs.

We got changed and Carlisle was going to drive us.

"Now kids, there are going to be some werewolves there so behave yourselves," he informed us.

"They have vampires and werewolves living together?" Jasper asked.

"Yea. They have a lot of creatures there," Esme said happily.

We were quiet the rest of the way.

We finally got to a mansion that was huge.

I hadn't realized that Esme and Carlisle was already at the door.

"Come in, come in," an older women said.

"Come on kids," Esme yelled.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Samuel," the women introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. And these are our adopted kids," Carlisle said.

"You are all vampires?" Mrs. Samuel asked.

"Yes."

"So would you like to meet any of our vampire selections?"

"We were actually wanting a different kind," Esme said sweetly.

"Well we only have one other option other than werewolves. It is a girl," she replied sadly.

"We would like to meet her," Esme said. She was already thinking of mother-daughter bonding things.

"Well we have problems with her," she replied even more sad.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked, "Is she stupid."

"No she is very intelligent, but just had a hard time. Here come into my office."

We walked in and she started to talk," She is very different. She was my only one left of my doorsteps. She is the only witch. No human wants to adopt her because they weird vibes from her. No immortal creature wants to adopt her because she is a witch. After her only friend was murdered she stopped talking unless she was talked to. She also does NOT act her own age. She takes care of most of the kids here. And she never gives opinions. She thinks it is her fault."

"We could still meet her?" Esme asked.

"Sure," she said moving to the intercom, "Bella come to my office please. Bella come to my office please."

She was done and then I smelt the best scent I have ever smelt.

"Bella, these people would like to talk to you," Mrs. Samuel said gently.

It looked as if Bella could see Jasper and I in pain because she went pale and her blood was gone.

_'Always so caring,'_ Mrs. Samuel thought then out loud, "Now I will leave you to talk. Bella talk please."

Bella just nodded.

Bella was a really pretty name. I then noticed I couldn't hear her thoughts.

As Mrs. Samuel left the room Bella sat down as far away from us as possible.

"Bella what is your full name?" Carlisle asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Emmett asked.

"No."

_'She is holding in a lot of pain,'_ Jasper thought.

"Where would you like to talk?" Carlisle asked, "Because you look uneasy in here."

She visibly tensed and only shrugged.

"Okay," Rosalie said long, "So..."

"You don't have to talk to me. Actually, it would make me more comfortable," she said gently.

"Okay," Alice said.

"Wow Bella. That was the longest sentence you've said in a long time," Mrs. Samuel said walking back in.

"So. What do you guys think?" Mrs. Samuel asked leaning forward.

"We will adopt her," Esme said.

We all looked over to Bella and her face held horror.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!!! This couldn't be happening. I already had a Grand Master Plan. I wasn't going to get adopted till I was 18 so I could then live on my own. If I lived with them it would...it would...well I don't know what it will do, but it would just not work.

"Mrs. Samuel," I finally said, "Honestly, I'm about to be 18. Why worry about the papers when you could just wait till I'm legal adult and just move out?"

"But this will be good for you. You are even talking more."

I opened my mouth to say something, but clamped it shut.

"I'm going to get the papers. Go show them around Isabella."

I glared as I stood up and stomped off not caring if they were following or not.

"Bella, a wolf and vampire are in a fight again," a kid I should know came running up yelling at me.

I sighed, "Where?"

"Out back."

I sighed again before running to the back.

I saw the wolf was phased and the vampire was in hunting mode. They were about to have the whole house fighing.

"HEY!" I yelled when the wolf grabbed the vampire by the neck trying to snap it.

I grabbed them both by the scruff of the necks and yelled, "WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY! NOW ACT LIKE IT!"

"Sorry Bella," they said hanging their heads in shame.

"Good, now get dressed," I said handing the wolf his cloths.

"Yes Bella," he said grabbing the cloths.

**EPOV**

It was kind of scary. Bella took care of the wolf and vampire at the same time. They all respected her. As she was walking off they all seperated.

"It is weird they got scared when they saw Bella. I wonder why that is," Jasper said.

"Hey, boy!" Emmett yelled to the vampire who got into the fight.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you all scared of Bella?"

"Are you the ones adopting her?"

"Yea?" Carlisle said confused.

"I feel so sorry for you," his little friend said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We all love her when she is human. She doesn't talk and she can help solve all our problems, but she is a freak and at the same time we hate her. Then when she is witch she is really scary if you get on her bad side. So watch out," he warned before walking away.

"Were did she go?" Esme asked.

"Up to her room," a little girl said then looked up at a window, "Don't count on getting in."

Then we were left alone.

**30 minutes later**

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen could you come in and sign these papers please?" Mrs. Samuel asked.

"Okay!" Carlisle yelled and we all went in.

After the papers were signed Alice asked, "Where is Bella?"

"She is...um...she is...ur...you know I don't really," she said with a sigh, "She is so distance now days."

"Kind of like our Eddie Boy here," Emmett said ruffling my hair.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I hissed.

"Eddie Boy? Why not?" Jasper asked ruffling my already ruffled hair.

"Because my name is Edward."

We finally went quite when Mrs. Samuel asked into the intercom," Bella please come down to my office. Again."

She then pressed a red button and Bella appeared on the window seal.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Bella groaned.

"Because it keeps your magic in check sense you don't use it that much."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Samuel we will be on our way now."

"Goodbye," Mrs. Samuel said, "Bella go with the nice people."

"Will my powers leave when I exit the house?" Bella asked.

"No, they signed the papers," Mrs. Samuel said shaking the papers in Bella's face.

"Get ready to rip them in about a week," I heard Bella grumble.

"Bella, can you wait while we talk really quick?" Esme asked.

Bella shook her head and moved her hand like she insisted it.

When we got outside Esme said, "Okay, we have rules of Bella. Rule number one, don't force her to talk. Rule number two, look after her. Jasper whenever you feel her in pain do not try and fix it with your power. If it gets unbearable talk to her. Rule four, be nice to her. She has had a hard time and if I find out you were mean to her I will ground you for the rest of you immortal lives."

"Okay," we all replied.

"We mean it," Carlisle hissed.

"We know," we replied bored.

"Okay, come on Bella," Esme said opening the door.

Two little girls fell to the ground and I heard laughter that sounded like bells.

"Bella," one of the girls whinnied," It isn't good to laugh at other people's pain."

"It is also not good to eavesdrop, but you still did it," Bella said still laughing.

Then everyone in the house almost went into shock.

There was a course of "Is she really laughing?" or "Is that really Bella?"

"Okay so I have been emotionally detached. I want you all to have a good memory of me when you last see me," Bella said.

"Wait you aren't coming back?" one boy asked.

"I'm going to try and stay till I'm 18 then I'm on my own."

"New Master Plan?" someone asked.

"Yep," she replied smiling as she jumped over the top guard rail and landing perfectly on her feet.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

We finally got to their Victorian style house and Alice exclaimed," Wait! Don't you have any cloths."

I sighed rolling my eyes and waited for my backpack to appear next to me.

"Cool," Emmett said happily expecting me to say something, "So you are a witch?"

I just nodded.

"You are a girl?" he asked. Great now he is trying to provoke me.

I gave him my famous 'shut-it-our-your-going-to-be-a-girl-in-the-morining' look.

"Okay, okay, okay," he put up his hands in surrender, "I'll stop."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Esme said clapping her hands, "So Bella? What do witches eat?"

"Nothing really. Just enough to full our powers," I said lightly.

"Do witches sleep?" Carlisle said.

"Just enough to full our powers," I said just as light.

"So if your powers are low your going to be out for a long time?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. I never really talked about my powers except with Marry. I could feel the pain come back.

Jasper gave me a confused look.

"Can I go now?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, you're going to be rooming with Edward," Esme said hesitantly.

I shrugged, it couldn't be as bad as sleeping in a tiny attic. That was my first and last home I had sense these guys.

"Come on," Edward said grabbing my luggage almost harshly.

It disappeared at his touch. It landed in my hands.

"Now now Bella," Carlisle said, "I raised my boys to be gentlemen, now let Edward take your bag."

I sighed handing it to Edward.

"God, what do you have in here? Bricks?" Edward exclaimed when the had to bend over to hold the bag.

I had to smile. The point of witches was to protect. That is why no one really wanted us. So you could say I had bricks in there.

He patted it then jerked his hand away with a cut.

"Careful," I said walking up the stairs, "Unlike you, my things bite."

When I got to the top of the stairs I stopped to let Edward by.

"We are on the top floor," he said pushing the door open for me.

I just nodded as if saying 'cool'.

Wow he had a lot of . He put my collection to shame. Well if you can call 2 a collection.

When I turned around he had a frustrated stare on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I can read minds, but not yours. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really. Hey does anyone else have an extra?"

"Yea, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions."

That was why Jasper gave me a confused look.

Edward gave a glare towards the door and said, "The family wants you downstairs. Come on."

He opened the door for me.

When we got down Jasper looked in pain. Just like the pain I was going through.

I used my powers to make him not feel my emotions.

He looked grateful and confused.

"Your welcome," I said softly.

I could feel a wave of calm and I made it so he could manipulate my emotions.

Alice must have had a vision of me doing it because she said," Bella, you can't detach yourself from emotions like that."

I then decided to block her visions. Anything or anyone that involved me she would not see. I did the same with Edward. Now if someone was talking to me he could see me in anyway.

"Don't your dare. That's not- you did it didn't you? You can't leave people out forever," Alice said frantically.

"Well, it is my life. And I will live it my way."

I stormed out of the house to explore the woods.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

As I walked through the woods I thought about how they were being so nice while I was just being rude.

I sighed and headed back.

When I got there I went to Esme and said," I apologize for my earlier behavior. I'm just kind of- yea."

"It is okay Sweetie, we all know you would have a hard time," Esme said sweetly. I would have to remember to try and talk to Esme without being told.

"Well, I'm going up to my room. Well, Edward's room."

"No Sweetie. It is your room also."

I smiled innocently at and walk up to Edward's room. Or our room. I groaned, I just didn't know now days.

I hadn't realized that I was at Edward's room till I saw him leaning against the door.

He was laughing.

"What?" I snapped.

"Someone has an attitude."

Him I was not going to volunteer to talk to him.

So I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to come into our room?" he asked.

I just shrugged.

"Okay? So... come on in."

Once again I didn't talk I just walked in and sat down in a corner.

"You can sit on the couch or the bed."

I looked at him with the 'don't mess with me' look. I reach over and got my _Pride and Predigest._

"You like that book?" Edward said wrinkling his nose.

"You don't have to read it so don't be a critic."

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Edward! Come down her now!" Alice yelled.

Edward sighed and left.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice.

I looked up to see Jasper.

"Yes Jasper."

"Can we talk for a little."

'Let me see. The girl who doesn't want to talk. Yea, good idea,' that was what I thought, but decided different and said, "Sure."

He came and sat down on the couch.

"I still think you shouldn't cut your feelings out," he finally said after an awkward silence.

"Jasper," I said sighing, "If I were to do that you would be in pain 24/7."

"Have you ever even acted like a teenager?"

"Have you?"

"Of course. And I also tell my family my feelings."

"Have you forgetten they can feel what you feel. And besides. I don't have a family to voice my feelings to. Trees don't listen to well you know."

"We're your family now."

"Yea," I heard a chirpy voice.

"Please don't tag team me," I begged.

Emmett and Rosalie came in and Emmett said, "We aren't tag teaming you, we are teaming you."

"Ha ha ha. Please. Just leave me be."

"Come here," Rosalie said grabbing one of my wrist then sitting my down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Relax and let your defenses slip," Alice said grabbing my other hand from her new seat on Jasper's lap.

"Fine."

I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. I didn't let my blood back, but I did let my feelings.

Feeling Jasper cringe I put it back and said, "See, I'm doing you a favor. Now I'm going down to talk with Esme."

**EPOV**

Alice had called me down so they could try and have Bella let her spells slip. I was looking into Jasper's mind because I know if she did let it slip it would be with her emotions.

When the powers finally left I heard Jasper's mind, '_Pain, so much pain. To much pain. No this is for Bella. Wait, she put the spell back on. Dang.'_

"See, I'm doing you a favor. Now I'm going down to talk with Esme," I heard her say as she left the room.

As I was walking up the stairs I saw Bella tripping. I caught her just in time before she fell.

"You okay?"

She was blushing even though she had no blood. It was so cute.

"Um yea. To hold my feelings I have to give up something. That something just happens to be my balance. Sorry."

"It's no problem."

I didn't notice that my arms were still around her. Also the fact she was leaning backwards and I was leaning forward.

I stood up and brought her with me. I didn't want to let her go. She felt so right in my arms. So warm. So small.

"Edward?" she asked looking down at my arms.

"Oh...Sorry!"

I let her go and looked down.

"I'm going to Esme now," she said running off.

I walked to my room to see my siblings.

"Jasper you need to tell us the pain," Alice was begging.

"No Alice. Look I love you, but if she doesn't want anyone to know...I also shouldn't have pushed her. I broke a rule."

"Jasper, are you a man or a wussy?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a vampire."

"Esme?" I heard. The rest heard. We knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but we all wanted to get to know her so we lisened with all our might.

"Yes dear?"

"Is it okay if I leave for a month?"

I heard a clank then a bad word and a 'oh no dear I got that.'

After they got the glass cleaned up Esme asked, "What do you mean darling?"

"It is just, if I keep my shield up for to long I will be weaken. I need to get my feelings in check so I don't hurt Jasper."

"You don't want Edward reading your mind either?" Esme asked.

"No, genetically he can't read my mind because that is my mom and I's main power."

"Oh, well can you at least go with one of us?"

"If it would make you more comfortable. But I really don't need anyone."

"Nonsense. All we need is a volunteer."

Knowing that we were listening all four started to run down saying 'me, me, me, me, ME!"

I walked down and when I got down there I said, "Why don't I go with her. I won't have anyone here I'll miss."

Esme looked hurt.

"Not that way," I said reasuring, "I would miss you all, but not in that- you know I'm just going to shut up."

"Good chose," Emmett said nodding.

"Okay. So tonight Edward and Bella go on a little vacation."

Bella walked out and Esme said, "Edward. Please help her get her feelings in check. I still want my extra child."

"Of course."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to pack something for the trip.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

As I was packing I had to think.

_Great, I almost have my plan in go. All I have to do I get rid of Brozie._**(AN: Before you ask, the real plan will be reavlied in later chapters.)**

So as I was packing I blocked Alice of her visons of me.

_This is going to be hard. They have supper smell so if I decide to go he could always follow the scent._

Dang this is going to be hard.

_Unless I go all magic, magic on him and send him in a different direction._

I then started to have second thoughts.

_No, I can't leave. They took me into their home so kindly. I don't even talk. I've been nothing, but rude. _

I sighed.

_I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore._

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

Great it was Jasper.

I just nodded.

"Why do I have some vibes of guilt coming off of you?"

I just shrugged.

_Dang, I forgot to put the full shield up._

"Bella, Mary was my friend too."

I looked up at him in shoke.

"Yea, she was my friend before we were turned. I was as you know a teen and she was just 5. I put her in that house to ensure she was able to age."

He paused for a minute then I felt the sad coming off of him, "Then I got a call saying she was killed by her own kind. It crushed me."

I felt the tears come up.

"You know you can talk to anyone here. We are all family. And family don't shield out family."

I sighed letting down all my shields.

"See isn't that better?"

"I just don't like getting close to people."

I hadn't noticed the rest of them were also in the room until Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Well, we aren't really people."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I mean we aren't people. We're family."

And at that moment I knew that this would be last time I would shield off the Cullens.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"Come here Sweetie," Esme said pulling me into a hug.

When she finally let me go Carlisle said," How about we go down to have a conference? Oh and Bella are you hungry?"

I shook my head. I hadn't eaten in a month, but still.

"Okay," he said clapping his hands, "Let's go downstairs."

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out.

When we got to the dining room table Carlisle sat at the end, Esme on his right, Edward on his left, Jasper by Edward, and Alice beside him. On the other side it was Emmett and then Rosalie.

I however stood awkwardly at the door.

I shouldn't be down here. This was a family conference and I just got here. I wasn't even going to come down here if Edward had pushed me down.

"Bella have a seat," Carlisle said pointing to the seat next to Alice.

I shook my head.

"Okay then. So I just want you all to know that Bella does need to practice her powers."

"So?" Emmett said confused. I was confused also.

I nodded my head edging him on, "So, tonight is a thunderstorm so we can play baseball and Bella could work on her powers."

I was still confused.

"So?" Emmett answered for me again.

"So, I also want to see what powers she has."

I just merely shrugged. I could make a new plan for tonight.

Today might be good to sneak away.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

I just shrugged and walked upstairs. I opened up my container of weapons. Even though it was a great time to escape I felt uneasy about tonight. So I got my knife that is able to go into your skin and disguise it's self as a bone.

I put it in my arm and had to hold back a scream.

Dang, forgot how much it hurt.

That Night

EPOV

We were going to play baseball tonight right after we saw some of Bella's powers.

It was about time to go and we all agreed to go running instead of taking a car. I would take Bella on my back if she can't run that fast.

"Time to go!" Emmett exclaimed.

We all ran to the front door and waited for Bella to come down. When she did she was shaking her arm as if it was in pain.

When she got down she looked at us.

"Okay so we are running," Carlisle said to Bella.

She gave him thumbs up as if she didn't care.

"Can you run vampire speed?" Emmett asked.

"Just give me the location. Hold on, Carlisle think about what the place looks like."

"Okay?" he replied confused. The rest of us were to. In his mind I saw our baseball field.

"Okay," Bella said, "Race you there?"

"You're on," Jasper said smiling.

"Okay," Esme said, "On your marks-"

BPOV

"Hold on," I said, "How about a race boys against boys?"

"How about a bet," Rosalie agreed.

"Okay," Jasper said, "So if a male reaches the area first you have to do what we want you to do. And vice versa."

"Let's go ahead and say what we want. And it can be different," Alice said, "Jasper if we win I get to give you a make-over."

"And if we win I don't have to go shopping with you in 10 years."

"Emmett," Rosalie said, "If I win you have to do everything I say."

"And if we win you have to do everything I say."

"Carlisle," Esme said, "If we win you get to be in charge of the kids for a year."

"Same for you honey."

They all turned to me.

"I really don't care," I said shrugging.

"Okay, but I want to say something," Edward said, "If we win you have to tell the family something about your life."

I once again shrugged.

"Okay, girls go out back door and guys out the front," I said.

"Cool, just to let you know we have the fast," Emmett said, "And go."

We ran to the back door and went through a tight squeeze.

"What the-"Rosalie said turning round and round.

"Portal," I said.

"That is why you were so confident?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I popped my 'p' right as the boys were celebrating for thinking they won.

We cleared our throats.

"Oh man," they all whined.

EPOV

We got to the baseball field and we were cheering. There was no signs of the girls.

Then there was a clearing of voices.

"Oh man," we all said.

"But-but- but-how?' Carlisle stuttered.

Bella smiled.

"That was cheating," Emmett whined.

"You never said any rules. Even if you did you would have never have found out about portals," she said smugly.

We all laughed as Bella started to train.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"Okay Bella, we are going to help you, so just tell us what to do," Carlisle said.

"Okay, I need you all to stand in a line," I said pointing to a random place.

"Fine by me," Emmett said standing still.

"Now I want you guys to come at me randomly," I said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You'll see."

I entered their mind streams to see who was going to attack first. It was Esme. Poor dear, she didn't want a chance of hurting me. She was running straight at me though.

I used wind to spin me so I was out of her way. I was going to make sure the nice ones had no harm brought to them.

Next was Emmett and I used the earth to pop up a little to allow me to flip over him.

While I was in the air Jasper came at me. I just used his shoulders to give me more levitation.

Rosalie tried snapping at me, but I cut her mind from her body. In other words, her brain was commanding her to attack while her body didn't get the commands.

Alice got a vision and I saw is too. She was going to use her visions against me. I just cut her off though. So she was going at me blind. So she just used her speed and small size trying to use it to my advantage.

I however made Jasper come over and wrap his arms around her. They both looked confused.

Carlisle used brains to try and outsmart me. He watched the land and his surroundings. Smart man.

I however just ran up and gave him a hug. It caused his arms to be stuck to his body. I don't know how it worked, but it worked.

Last was Edward. He used his speed and smarts against me.

I finally got tired of in and just sent four walls of rock around him and put a cover.

"Okay we're," I said putting everyone back to normal.

"That is so cool," Emmett said.

I smiled. He might be big, but I could see he was still a kid at heart.

"BASEBALL!" Alice yelled.

"Okay the teams are Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Bella against Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and me," Carlisle said.

"Um…could I just be the umpire?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really like sports."

"What do you prefer?" Rosalie sneered.

"Cars."

"Really," her face lit up.

"How do you feel about shopping?" Alice asked.

"I don't like shopping or people spending money on me."

"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Finally a girl who is like me!"

We all laughed.

Then the game began.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

It was finally my turn up to bat and Alice was batting slower. I hated that. It took all I took not to jump in front of the ball to get hit. Emmett also told me to not to swing. Edward didn't really like that, but agreed.

Alice saw that so on her fourth throw she threw it normal speed, well for vampires, to make it go faster.

Emmett thought I was going to get a ball, but I hit the ball further than the rest of the family. Even with Edward's with the vampire speed I would be able to make a homerun in human walking speed.

So that was exactly what I did.

It was now Emmett's turn up to bat when Alice's face went blank.

When her face showed emotion it held horror.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Someone is coming."

"Who?" I asked.

They all looked at me as if saying 'how would you be able to help?'

I rolled my eyes as 3 vampires came walking through the fog. Two males and one female.

The one in the middle walking up and spook first, "Hello. My name is Lauran. And this is James. And Victoria."

"Hello," Carlisle said, "I'm Carlisle. And this is my family. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella."

We all nodded when he said our names.

The wind blow and James smelled the air. Dang, forgot to put up the shield when they came.

"You brought a snack," he said pouncing on me before any Cullen could stop him.

In my mind I moved the knife further up so it was at my throat and created a electrical charge to go through my body. When he bit down he jumped back in pain.

"Ow! But how?" he asked cupping his mouth.

"I'm a witch," I said simply.

Lauran looked scared and started to back up. James however keep getting closer.

"You're a Swan," he didn't ask. He stated.

"Maybe. What's it to ya?"

"Your parents tasted really good."

"You know," I said while sarcastically patting my chest, "every person wants to know what their parent's blood taste like."

"Bella," Edward whispered, "it isn't a good idea to aggravate vampires."

"Did you forget that witches are protectors?"

He nodded and I knew my eyes were changing colors.

Lauran was still backing up and each time he looked at me it was with fear. Gee, I wonder how many times he has come across a witch.

"James, I think it is time to go," he said pulling James back.

After a few more tugs James followed.

"Edward, get Bella out of here," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Bella you just made it onto a vampire's lunch menu," he said calmly.

I sighed.

"Fine," I said right as Edward throw me over his shoulder.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

He threw me into Emmett's truck and buckled me up. Then was in the driver's side before I could even blink.

"Edward! You don't need to do this! This! Is! My! Job!" I yelled.

"You don't get it. Even though you are a witch he will do whatever he can he can to get your blood. His hunting is an obsession. He won't stop."

I just glared.

"Will you stop that," Edward snapped.

"Why do you even care?"

He stopped the truck. I hadn't realized I had no idea where we were.

"Bella, I don't why, but I care about you. A lot," he said.

"I'm not good for you."

He laughed.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. So you might be the death of me, but I don't care."

The next thing I knew we were kissed each other.

"Come on," he said when he broke apart, "Let's get you safe."

I nodded and he drove off.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. It is also going to be short because I have to reread the story to figure out names of stuff again.**

BPOV

As we were driving I was shooting off spells.

"Bella?"

Dang, he broke off my concentration.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm going to protect you. You don't have to worry about using magic."

"Sorry, but a witch's instinct is to us magic when they are in trouble. It is kind of like with a vampire and hunting," I decided to us it to where he would understand.

"Can you just pretend to be human."

"Why not?"

That is right. Because I'm going to show you how pathetic I am.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

When we got to the Cullen's they decided that Alice and Jasper were to take me to Arizona.

I hated it. I wanted to get for my parents. So when we were going to the airport I was going to go.

When we got their I hide my scent. That was going to make it harder for them. I also hide myself from Alice and Jasper.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I said getting up.

They both nodded. They wouldn't notice real soon they were lost in each other's eyes.

As I caught a taxi I saw them running out looking for me.

Now I felt the guilt.

When I got to the dance studeo James me to meet him I put a physical shield around me.

"Ah," I heard a voice from inside as I walked in,"you actually came."

"Of course I came. I have to kill you."

I ran up and punched him. He went flying into the mirror.

He didn't make a move other than pull out a camera. But before I knew it he pounced up and shoved me into the window.

"I chose my stage well. Very dynamic," he whispered into my ear.

I kick him.

When he flew back I brought my hand to the back of my head to discover blood running down my arm.

"That was a very stupid move," he hissed dropping the camera.

He ran straight to me. I stuck out my foot to trip him. That was really stupid because I heard a sick snap.

That was it. I used magic to tear his body apart. Then I used my mind to start a flame.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell from outside.

"IN HERE!" I yelled back.

They all flooded in and looked at the flames in shock.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Nothin' much. Can you help me up?" I asked reaching my arms up to Edward.

He picked me up and grimaced when he saw the back of my head and my leg.

"I'm fine."

I gave his lips a peck.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe."

"I said I was fine. So...I'm fine."

"I promise I will never ever let you be hurt again."

And with that we were on our way home.

**5 years later**

"Hey honey," Esme said as I walked in.

"Hey."

She sat eggs down in front of me.

I groaned. They insisted that I ate 3 meals everyday. And sleeped every night.

"Do I have to?" I asked yewing. I knew if I acted tired she would let me go to bed.

"Go to bed Sweetie," she said taking up the plate.

I ran to Edward and mine's room. That's right, we shared a room now.

"So how was break fest?" Edward asked casually flipping to the next page of his magazine. He moved his head left to right with his legs crossed to make him look 'important'.

I sighed. I knew that he knew that I didn't eat. Whenever he did this little act it just a give me.

"It was very refreshing."

"Really. So how did it taste?"

"The same as yesterday."

"So the taste of nothing?"

Dang! How does he do that.

"Bella," he threw the magazine on the bed as he went in front of me. He took me into his arms.

"What?"

"You need to eat," he begged. I just melted into his eyes. Just like the way I melted into his arms.

"I told you guys at first. I only eat when I need the energy."

"Have you slept at all either?"

"5 minutes a week is all I need."

"Bella," he whined.

"Shh," I said silencing him with my lips.

"I love you," I said resting my forehead on his.

"As I you," he replied as he kissed me nice and gently.

**THE END**

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
